


Not-So-Phantom Thief

by warriorblood1



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Danganronpa Events: Valentine’s Gift Exchange, Danganronpa is a TV show and neither of them are in it, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Phantom Thief AU, happy valentine’s day!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1
Summary: Detective Shuuichi Saihara has been on the case of the phantom thief “Dice” for two years now.He’s pretty sure “phantom thief” is not an appropriate title.





	Not-So-Phantom Thief

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!!! this is a gift for @dreamingkatfish on Tumblr!! happy valentines! i’ll be honest, i dont ship these two, and i had NO idea what a phantom thief was, but i did some research and i hope that this is okay and that you enjoy!!

It was a bit ironic, really. He called himself a phantom thief, but to most people he wasn’t, not in any sense of the word.

 

Phantom thieves are  _ gentlemen _ . They have good manners, come from wealthy backgrounds.

 

Dice was none of that.

 

Detective Shuuichi Saihara had been assigned to the case of “Dice: The Phantom Thief” for nearly two years now. At this point, he’s pretty sure he’s seen everything that the thief has to offer, and he is  _ certain  _ that Dice is no gentleman.

 

As a matter of fact, the Detective and the thief have met many times.

 

The first was when they were children. Shuuichi had just moved in with his uncle and had recently become interested in the detective business. His  _ Danganronpa  _ idol, Kyouko Kirigiri, certainly wasn’t helping dissuade him.

 

He had only been there for a week, and already he was being bullied. Funnily enough, his biggest bully was the smallest kid he’d ever seen; a little boy named Kokichi Ouma.

 

Shuuichi soon had bigger problems; literally. Once he moved to the 6th grade the next year, he was tormented by big 8th graders.

 

And none other than Kokichi Ouma came to his rescue. After that, they became friends. Kokichi never quite gave up teasing Shuuichi, but they knew it was all in good fun.

 

They grew up together, started dating, moved in, got married… they were considering adopting a kid, but for now they were content with just the two of them.

 

The second notable time Shuuichi met Dice was shortly before Kokichi proposed. Dice was only just starting to make a name for himself when he was apprehended in a jewelry store.

 

He was arrested, but by the time they got to the police station, he was gone.

 

Now, Dice comes over to Shuuichi’s office pretty often. They see eachother every day, as a matter of fact.

 

Today was Valentine’s Day, and here he came again, bearing incredibly ridiculous, but sentimental gifts.

 

Shuuichi looked for the face of his husband and smiled when he found it. “You’re a disaster, Kokichi.”

 

“I’m  _ your  _ disaster.” He laughed, and sat on Shuuichi’s desk. “What are we gonna do for dinner? I can snag us reservations at some place fancy, if you’d like.”

 

“I think staying in tonight would be best. That way we don’t have to dress up.”

 

Kokichi nodded. “I stole all this stuff, you know.”

 

Shuuichi looked at him. “I know you aren’t Dice, Kokichi.”

 

Again, he laughed. “You’re right! That was a lie! You’re so smart, Shuuichi! That’s why I married you!”

 

They both knew it wasn’t a lie. But Kokichi didn’t want to disappoint Shuuichi. And Shuuichi didn’t want to arrest his husband.

 

And so, Dice lives on.

 

Dice is not a phantom thief. Because Kokichi Saihara is anything but a gentleman.


End file.
